WikiTea:Import
Sometimes you need to export wiki pages from one wiki to another, or from an outside MediaWiki installation to import here. MediaWiki provides a ' ' page which allows you to create an XML file containing the pages you choose. Anyone can export, but only ' ' can use ' '. There are several steps to this process. ;Generate a list of pages for export :The simplest way to get a list of pages is to use the "Add pages from category:" field at the top of the page, which will automatically add a list of pages in a given category to the Export list. :If that isn't possible, you can copy and paste lists of page titles from a Category page, , a list, or any other source of page titles. (You might need to work with the pasted list in your favorite external notepad, word processor, or spreadsheet program to get a list of plain page titles with one title per line.) You must include the if you wish to export from anything other than the main namespace (e.g., Talk:Something, User:Someone, Template:Infobox, etc.). :If the list is long, or the pages have many revisions, you will probably need to break the list down into smaller chunks, as MediaWiki cannot import XML files larger than about 1.8MB. ;Choose whether or not to include page histories. :Including page histories is almost always the desired choice, as it makes the required Creative Commons attribution for authorship much simpler. Unless you have a specific reason to want only the latest version, uncheck "Include only the current revision, not the full history".Note: You may need to leave "only current revision" checked for Wikipedia pages that have very long histories. If you do, please mention Wikipedia in the Special:Import comment field so that anyone investigating the page history of an imported page can track it back to its source. ;Choose whether or not to include templates. :Important: At WikiTea (WT), never the box labelled Include templates. Many of the templates that a page to be imported would be using will already be here at WT. Any importation of templates already here would overwrite those and destroy their earlier adaptation to WT. Therefore, the recommended course of action is to leave the box unticked. Then, after importation, determine which templates the page uses that are not at WT, and import only those.Note: Wikipedia pages tend to use lots of intricate and flexible templates and sub-templates, developed over many years by people who specialize in their construction; they're often a lot more complicated than you need at Wikia. Be prepared to either import a lot of templates and sub-templates to make imported Wikipedia pages display properly, or to edit the pages after import to remove or simplify the template code. :Checking this will export all templates and sub-templates required by the page. If you do not export them, the pages may not display properly when imported. You will either need to add the templates to the destination wiki later, or edit pages to remove template code. ;Save the exported file. :Check "Save as file" to save the export to your computer as an XML file. If the reported file size is larger than about 1.8MB, you will need to reduce the size of your Export list and try again, so that you can import the desired pages in smaller chunks. ;Import the file to the new wiki. :Go to on the destination wiki and click the "browse" button to find the XML file on your computer. The imported pages will be listed on Recent changes and on . ;Provide credit, as required by license :New wikis are automatically provided with a Template:Wikipedia page; you should add to the bottom of your imported page to provide the required attribution for anything copied from Wikipedia. You can also create copies of this template to use for other sources. For example, if your specialized cooking wiki borrows a set of recipe and ingredient pages from Recipes Wiki, then you could create a similar Template:Recipes Wiki to provide links back to that wiki. ;Make changes for your wiki :Once imported, you might like to move/rename the pages, and edit them as you would any normal page. Most importantly, you want the pages to fit with everything else on your wiki: You should change the tone and vocabulary used in the text if it's out of place; add links to existing pages on your wiki; and add appropriate categories. You might also split long pages into multiple shorter ones, remove or simplify template code, and either remove unwanted red links (links to non-existent pages), or change them to that point back to the source wiki. Notes Exporting pages